Spider-Man: Far from Home
Spider-Man: Far from Home 'is a 2019 film set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is a movie idea by Xx sniper the kid. Plot In Ixtenco, Nick Fury and Maria Hill investigate an unnatural storm and later encounter the Earth Elemental. A super-powered man, Quentin Beck, arrives to fight the creature. In New York City, the Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year to accommodate the students who were among those resurrected in "the Blip" eight months prior. The school organises a two-week summer field trip to Europe, but Cindy Moon has to stay behind and defends the city as Silk. Peter Parker, while still distraught over Tony Stark's death, plans to confess his growing feelings for classmate MJ. He and Silk attend a fundraiser for the homeless, coordinated by his Aunt May. There Parker disconnects a call from Fury and leaves after being posed questions about Stark. In Venice, Italy, during the trip, Parker and his friends are among those attacked by the Water Elemental, which proceeds to wreak havoc on the city; Beck arrives and destroys the creature, while Parker attempts to help. Fury sabotages Parker's trip and gives him Stark's glasses, which were meant for his successor. The glasses are equipped with the artificial intelligence E.D.I.T.H., which has access to all databases of Stark Industries, and can launch weapons at command. Beck claims the Elementals killed his family and that he hails from a different reality, one among many in the Multiverse. Parker rejects Fury's plea for help and rejoins his class, but Fury covertly redirects the school trip's itinerary to Prague, where the Fire Elemental is projected to strike. It appears there at a carnival, but Beck, with Parker's help, destroys it. Fury and Hill invite Parker and Beck to Berlin to discuss the formation of a new superhero team. Parker considers Beck worthy of being Stark's successor and bequeaths him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses. MJ deduces Parker is Spider-Man. They discover that a piece of detritus she retrieved during the battle is a projector that presents an image of the Air Elemental. The two realise Beck is a fraud. At a nearby pub, Beck — a former holographic-illusions specialist at Stark Industries who was fired for his unstable nature — thanks his team of fellow ex-Stark employees. Parker travels to Berlin and meets with Fury, only to realise that the version before him is an illusion created by Beck. Parker battles multiple illusions and is ultimately hit by a train. Surviving the impact badly injured, Spider-Man fall unconscious in a train car. Awakening in a jail cell in the Netherlands, he break out and contact Happy Hogan and is joined by Cindy. Hogan flies Parker and Moon to London and reveals a suit-manufacturing machine left behind by Stark, which Peter uses to synthesise a customised costume. In London, Beck, seeking to kill MJ and any others to whom she might have revealed his secret, orchestrates a tempest Elemental. Parker and Moon breaks through the illusion using their spider-senses, gains control of E.D.I.T.H., and defeats Beck, who is shot by a misfired gun and apparently dies. Peter and Cindy return to New York City and Peter begins a relationship with MJ. In a mid-credits scene, J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the ''Daily Bugle, blames Spider-Man for the Elementals' attacks, broadcasting modified footage of the incident filmed and recorded by Beck in which he incriminates Parker for his supposed death and reveals he is Spider-Man. Parker is forced to go in to hiding when Moon hid and harbored him and Aunt May in a facility where she was held for five years, Silk must find a way to clear Spider-Man's name. In a post-credits scene, the Skrull couple Talos and Soren are revealed to have been masquerading as Fury and Hill the whole time, assigned to impersonate them by the real Fury, who commands a Skrull spaceship. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon/Silk * Samuel L. Jackson as Talos (disguised as Nick Fury) / Quentin Beck (disguised as Nick Fury) / Nick Fury (post-credit scene) ** Ben Mendelsohn as Talos (uncredited) * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Zendaya as Michelle Jones * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant * Remy Hii as Brad Davis * Martin Starr as Roger Harrington * J.B. Smoove as Julius Dell * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello * Cobie Smulders as Soren (disguised as Maria Hill) ** Sharon Blynn as Soren (uncredited) * Numan Acar as Dimitri Smerdyakov * Zach Barack as Zach Cooper * Zoha Rahman as Zoha * Yasmin Mwanza as Yasmin * Joshua Sinclair-Evans as Josh Spinelli * Tyler Luke Cunningham as Tyler * Sebastian Viveros as Sebastian * Toni Garrn as The Seamstress * Peter Billingsley as William Ginter Riva * Clare Dunne as Victoria * Nicholas Gleaves as Guterman * Claire Rushbrook as Janice * Dawn Michelle King as E.D.I.T.H. (voice) * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson (mid-credit scene) * Pat Kiernan as Himself * Hemky Madera as Delmar (deleted scene) * Tuwaine Barrett as Officer Bristow (deleted scene) * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark (uncredited; archive footage) * Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane (uncredited; archive footage) '''Released Date July 2th 2019Category:Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Superhero Movies Category:Spider-Man Movies Category:PG-13-rated films